Sunset on the Ocean
by helpimsogay
Summary: Elpseth and Kiora spend some quality time by (and in) the water. This story takes place in a timeline where Kiora manages to save Elpseth from Heliod's attack. The brush with death brings them closer together, and forces Elspeth to take life slower for a while. [Elspeth/Kiora]


**Sunset on the Ocean**

[AU where Kiora saves Elpseth from Heliod's attack]  
Disclaimer: I don't read much of the official magic fiction, so I have no idea if this is how either of them talks.

* * *

There were few things prettier, Elspeth mused to herself, than a sunset on the ocean. Here, on this uncharted island, the sea stretched out to the horizon in every direction, and the sun painted jewel tones over the sky, the sea, and the sand alike. Waves crashed ceaselessly against the rocks and sand in a constant embrace, filling the air with a rough but pleasing sound. And out in the distance, where the waves would have towered over homes and castles, something bright blue flitted in and out of the water.

One of those few things that Elpseth found prettier than a sunset on the ocean.

"You should come join me, the water is quite pleasant!" Kiora's voice echoed to her somehow, from across the blue expanse. One of the merwoman's many (at times unsettling) abilities.

"In this armor, I would sink!" Elpseth shouted in response, and she could _hear_ Kiora roll her eyes.

"Well then, _don't wear it_."

The armor-clad woman felt her face warm, and found herself hoping Kiora couldn't somehow see it from this distance. "If you insist!"

With a low-spoken incantation, Elpseth closed her eyes and assured her armor that she was not currently in need of its protection. Polished steel and blessed cloth burned blazing white as it reverted to its more fundamental form, _faith_ , and dissipated back into the ether.

"I do not think I will ever get tired of seeing that," came Kiora's voice, from much closer than expected.

Elpseth opened her eyes to find Kiora perched on a large rock just offshore. "What, me taking my clothes off?"

"That too." In the blink of an eye, Kiora dove into the water once more, only to emerge again just a few feet away. "Come in. The water is warm."

"Your definition of warm and mine are quite different, in case you've forgotten."

Kiora waved her arm and a wave of admittedly-warm water crashed over Elspeth's naked form. "Warm even for you, warmblood."

Incensed, Elpseth dove into the water after the blue woman and was briefly surprised to find that she'd actually _caught_ her, until she remembered that there was no way that could have happened unless Kiora _wanted_ her to. That said, she was not one to forsake an opportunity when it presented itself, and so she opened her eyes, located the merwoman's face, and pressed their lips together.

It was, as always, perfect.

Scaled fingers burrowed into her hair, pulling the two women closer as Kiora deepened the embrace, drawing Elpseth's tongue into her mouth and sucking gently, with occasional pricks from the pointy finlets on Kiora's arms and legs only heightening the sensation.

Even as her heart began to hammer in her chest, Elpseth felt calm. Under the water, with Kiora, she had finally found some peace—and Elpseth cherished that intensely.

«My love, you are running out of air. If we do not return to the surface, you will die.»

Elspeth grinned into the kiss. This was how it had started, under the water, where Kiora had found the ability to poke into her mind—and later her heart.

«I'll die if you stop kissing me», Elspeth replied flippantly, without breaking the kiss, even as she felt Kiora's magic ushering them back towards the surface.

«That may be, but that death will be for but a moment, whereas if the ocean claims your life, it will be forever.»

«You already did that, you fool.»

Even though she knew it was biologically impossible, Elspeth could have sworn she felt Kiora's cheeks warm in response.

* * *

Later, as they lay together on the beach, waiting for the stars to come out, Kiora turned on her side and addressed her companion. "Tell me, really, what do you see in me?"

Elpseth smirked and made a show of running her eyes up and down the blue woman's body. "Aside from the obvious?"

Kiora rolled her eyes once more. "That part is a given. Tell me."

"What do I see? I see confidence. I see brazen charm. I see someone who, for once, doesn't see me as their savior. I see someone who loves her home and her family a lot more than she lets on."

Kiora smiled and pulled Elspeth close. Against the warmblood's lips she whispered, "I do love my family very much."

When the stars finally bloomed across the night sky, neither woman was paying attention.


End file.
